Question time!
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Ichigo est arrivé au Hueco Mundo depuis peu et se voit dans l'obligation de devoir répondre à certaines questions plutôt...Gênantes, surtout venant des espadas qui les posent!


**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers de Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo-sensei!

**Pairing: **Là il n'y en a pas.

**Rating: **Si j'ai mit M, c'est pour le lime qu'il y auras dans la deuxième partie mais dans celui-là, c'est un T (Pour le langage cru..!)

**Genre: **Humour/ UR/Two-shot.

**NDA: _Bon bah, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que cette chose m'a trotter dans la tête pendant un bon moment xd alors juste... J'espère que ça vous plairas! Bonne lecture! _**

Question Time!

Ichigo était arrivé une semaine plus tôt au Hueco Mundo. Il avait compris que c'était là bas et seulement là bas qu'il serait vraiment libre et pas regarder de travers face à tout ce qu'il était: Un Hollow/Shinigami/Quincy et avec aussi des pouvoirs enfouis de Fullbring. Non, sa place n'était pas à la Soul Society mais dans le monde monochrome et il devait avouer que depuis qu'il était arrivé, il se laissait enfin souffler. Il avait du temps pour lui! Bon, il était devenus un traître aux yeux de la Soul Society et il n'y avait plus que sa famille Urahara et Yoruichi qui prenaient de ses nouvelles et qui n'avaient pas changés, mais les autres le détestaient mais en fait, plus il y pensait plus il se rendait compte que...Qu'il s'en foutait en fait! Il se disait que tant qui lui restait sa famille c'était le principal.

Finalement, Aizen Gin et kaname, les espadas et les hollow n'étaient pas si méchants que ça aussi, quand on apprenait à les connaître. Bien évidement il devait y en avoir des mauvais et des cons aussi, mais ça, c'est comme partout! Par exemple jamais il n'aurait penser que Aizen puisse être si sympathique et paternaliste avec ses espadas! Gin était un grand gamin et Kaname une personne calme et sereine avec qui il discutait bien!

En tout cas, ils étaient très curieux... En démontre Nnoitra assis, affalé, en face de lui sur un fauteuil.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

_ Te d'mander un truc, vus qu't'es à moitié un humain tu dois l'savoir toi!

_ Vas y.

_ C'quoi une capote?

Il se retint d'exploser de rire!

_ Pourquoi tu me pause cette question?

_ Par ce que, j'ai foutu Tesla en cloque.

_Hein? _Se demanda le roux. Ah oui, il avait légèrement oublier que les hollow, même les hommes, pouvaient concevoir.

_ Et Ichimaru m'a sortis: t'as cas foutre une capote! Oui mais c'quoi ça?

Le rouquin sourit et pouffa en lui répondant, un peu gêné quand même:

_ C-c'est une protection en latex, que la personne pénétrant une autre, met sur son...sur son sexe, il éjacule donc dedans et non dans la personne. Donc pas, pas de risque de tomber enceinte pour la dominée ou le dominé.

Le brun au long cheveux le regardait bizarrement le faisant sourire.

_ Ah ouai ok, donc en gros je la fout sur ma queue et je gicle dedans et il tombera plus enceint?!

Ichigo devait être rouge tomate devant le sans gêne de l'homme en face de lui mais hocha la tête pour confirmer.

_ Oh...Cool! Et y'en à ou des truc comme ça?

_ Dans le monde des humains, faut aller dans le monde des humains.

_ Ouai, y'en à pas ici... Tu viendras avec moi?! J'sais pas à quoi ça ressemble ces trucs!

Le roux lui assura qu'il viendrait bien avec lui.

_ C'sympa! Allez, Ciao Kurosaki!

_ Salut!

Mais aussi:

_ Barraguan-san...?

_ Hn. J'ai une question à te poser, gamin. Dit le vieux en face de lui, fumant sa pipe tranquillement.

Malgré sa vieillesse largement apparente, il en imposait, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le secunda, se dit-il.

_ Euh oui, allez y.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que des couches pour vieux?

…...Bizarrement ça cassait tout d'un coup!

Il devait être rouge vif, il se retenait pour ne pas littéralement hurler de rire et vexer le vieux en face!

_ P-pourquoi? Pouffa t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

_ Ichimaru-

Tiens, encore lui! Ricana intérieurement le roux.

_ M'a demander si je porte des couches vus que je suis ''si vieux'' comme il l'a si bien dit ce satané renard.

Ichimaru était apparemment un p'tit rigolo qui aimait faire chier son monde ici!

_ Et bien...Il hésita, ayant un peu peur de sa réaction. Ce sont...Des protections en cas de...de désagréments dû à la vieillesse...

Il allait exploser Gin, c'est à cause de lui qu'on le rendait si mal à l'aise!

_ Désagréments?

Oui, il allait le trucider!

_ Et bien vous savez...Quand les personnes âgées ''s-s'oublis'' en quelque sorte...Couina t-il devant le regard emplis de fureur du vieux moustachu qui venait de comprendre.

_ Ce sale petit con! Tonna t-il en se levant d'un bon, il retint un cris de douleur, il venait de se faire un tour de rein! C'est qu'il n'était plus tout jeune le vieux!

Loly et Menoly:

_ C'est quoi un god?

Il s'étouffa avec son thé et toussa une bonne minute avant de demander une nouvelle fois:

_ P-pardon?!

_ Ichimaru-sama nous as dit: C'est pas demain que Sôsuke vous tireras alors achetez vous des gods!

Ichimaru...Siffla mentalement le rouquin.

Ulquiorra:

_ J'ai une question.

_ V-vas'y!

Par pitié! Faites que ce soit un truc normal genre: Il y a des fleurs et des lapins dans le monde des humains?!

_ Ça veux dire quoi s'astiquer le poireaux?

Il crut qu'il allait mourir tellement il sentait son visage chauffer.

_ C'est quoi cette question?! S'exclama t-il.

_ Ichimaru-sama m'a dit: Tu ferais bien de t'astiquer le poireau ça décoincera peut-être le balai que t'as dans le cul. Ce qui est étrange c'est que je n'ai pas de balai coincer dans cette zone, pourquoi a t-il dit ça?

_ Euh...

Grimmjow:

_ C'quoi un strip-tease?

_ Attends attends, laisse moi deviner! C'est Ichimaru c'est ça?

_ Ouai, j'me faisais chier tout à l'heure et il m'a dit: T'as cas demander à Ichigo de te faire un strip-tease et-

_ ICHIMARU! Hurla Ichigo, rouge tomate, en se levant d'un bond et en courant vers la sortie, dans le but d'aller étrangler fox-face, étonnant le bleuté aux yeux turquoise qui n'avait pas pût finir sa phrase.

Gin lui était littéralement mort de rire derrière ses écrans de surveillance. Ahhh qu'est ce qu'il s'amusait depuis que le rouquin était arriver!

Fin première partie!

_**Pfiouuu, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que cette première partie vous auras plu!:)La deuxième partie es un Grimm-Ichi et se nommeras ''Strip-tease''...Je pense que vous avez compris pourquoi!**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Kitsune-gwenoo.**_


End file.
